Equivocado
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: La historia de su origen es una mentira. ¿De donde viene realmente Christine?¿Por que no dejar que se explique?


Abominación.

Eso era prácticamente todo a su alrededor. Algo totalmente equivocado.

No sabia que hacia en este lugar, esta pesadilla hecha realidad.

No tenia ni idea de donde estaba o como había llegado, solo sabia que este no era su sitio.

Todo estaba mal. Los edificios no tenían carriles o circuitos para subir a los pisos. La comida se metía por un agujero trasero en lugar de su parachoques. Sus laterales podían abrirse. El aire no estaba limpio. Pero eso eran minucias comparadas con la pesadilla real.

Vio a su gente, pero no eran su gente. Motos, barcos, aviones, helicópteros, coches...estaban todos pero no había ninguno en realidad. Todos estaban muertos y vivos a la vez, sin consciencia ni alma pero siendo capaces de moverse, o eso había creído hasta que el lateral de uno se abrió y vio salir esa cosa de sus interiores.

La cosa...un miembro de lo que fuese que esclavizase a los suyos. Se estremeció al recordar como de blandos eran, como de asqueroso era su movimiento sobre dos patas, como de repulsivos eran sus desechos, como le había rayado su carrocería con lo que casi le recordaba a una mirada de placer.

No se había arrepentido de matar a ese anatema de la naturaleza. Igual que había matado a todas las criaturas blandas en esa parodia de un bar.

Había huido de allí al ver a los policías...no, los cuerpos comatosos de los policías usados por más cosas blandas, llegar después de su desparasitación. No estaba tan loca como para buscar un enfrentamiento con todas las cosas repulsivamente suaves. Solo estaba ella y probablemente había muchos más, puede que tantos como vehículos en su mundo.

Cuando había parado un rato a dormir había sido despertada por alguien abriendo sus costados. Su intención inicial era sacar la cosa antes de matarla pero, en su lugar, decidió que seria mucho más dulce y menos llamativo si dejaba que la bolsa cárnica creyese que estaba controlandola, aunque solo fuese para ver su expresión cuando lo aplastase.

Le dio una semana. Se sentía muy incomodo tenerlo en su interior y solo quería que durase lo justo. Una semana era posiblemente lo máximo que podía soportar.

Ya que le había dado tanto tiempo se dio cuenta de algo. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba una de esas cosas en ella, más obsesionada se volvía. Más tiempo pasaban juntos. En el séptimo día, el hombre estaba tan loco que se subió y la "movió" justo donde quería.

Aplastar más miembros de su especie parasitaria asquerosa. Fue agradable hasta que los bichos en los policías los habían llenado de agujeros y se había desmayado.

Cuando despertó se encontró en una fosa común. Restos de cientos de coches, quizá incluso miles, se encontraban allí tirados unos encima de otros sin ningún respeto. Ella grito de horror con sus cláxones al verlo y juro la aniquilación de esos monstruos aunque le costase el resto de su existencia.

Era de noche así que, tras matar al guardia y a una cosa muy molesta que no paraba de hacer ruido que venían a investigar sus gritos, había roto la verja y se había escabullido de allí. Ya no tenia agujeros y supo que podría curarse de cualquier cosa que no la destrozase por completo.

A partir de allí había decidido una rutina a seguir. Se movía a pueblos aislados o ciudades pequeñas, con menos posibilidad de grandes números de hombres azules. Una vez allí dejaba que alguien la cogiese o la comprase si se metía en uno de esos "concesionarios" y lo influía para que acabase usándola para matar a un montón de otros bichos, aunque también eliminaría por si misma varios si la ofendían. Cuando su "piloto" acababa muerto esperaba hasta que los hombres azules dejasen de investigar y se movía.

Por veinte años continuo de la misma manera, cambiando de vez en cuando la matricula y el color de la carrocería para que las bolsas de carne no sospechasen. Eso le dio suficiente confianza para intentarlo en una gran ciudad.

Una vez en Pittsburgh o como se llamase esa colmena de parásitos donde fue con su último "dueño", paro su reparación y espero. En pocas semanas avisto al humano perfecto, que podría llegar a durar un poco más si la trataba bien.

A cambio, por el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida, iba no solo a ser "protegido" sino que se aseguraría de que un perdedor como Artie dejase su mierda detrás. No era por ningún interés en particular pero tenia curiosidad en ver cuanto podía resistir su presencia. Cuantos días o semanas podría pasar sin matar a alguien con ella, ya que el último le estaba durando años y aún no sospechaba nada.

Si tuviese uno de esos pequeños agujeros habría sonreído cuando los dos humanos cambiaron esos pedazos de papel.


End file.
